Lustful Worship
by andy4321
Summary: Bella just enrolled into her new prep school. while all the wild things happen through closed doors, bella remains unfazed. That is, until she meets Edward, a 22 year old student of the priesthood. Does lust or love conquer all?
1. Arrive

**So, this is my second fanfiction ever, i had a dream about this so i decided to write it out using my favorite characters. This chapter is more like an introduction. More info on the characters will be given next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. here is a more detailed summary:**

_To the unknowing eyes, St. Brendon Prep school is looked upon as a center of higher learning, were only the privileged have the money to attend. Behind closed quarters, the students live a life of sex, drugs and money. With such an isolated location for the school, what else will the students do?_ Isabella Swan remains unphased by it all, always following her strict rule book. This all changes though, when she meets Edward Cullen, her classes English "T.A". He also is attending the school to become a priest. But what if love and lust become a major factor concerning these two? How will their future be effected? Lust, love, deception and morals will all be violated in the world that is St. Brendon.

**I suck at summaries, so i gave it my best shot. Unlike my other story, i have a full outline for this. I wanna make this a very good story. Btw, i will not do research on everything listed in the story, just go along with it. Sorry for the long authors note. Enjoy !**

**I do not own all recognizable characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

It took 3 days, 15 hours and 10 minutes to arrive at the place that would eventually become my person prison.

With it's large, intimidating gates of solid black iron, to its newly cut lawn and pure marble statues, there was no denying the fact that this place seeped the arrogance that a grand abundance of money gives people. I got out the cab and paid the driver with the shiny new credit card my mother had given me. I dont understand exactly for what since its a school but a shopping mall, but then again, rich people do things differently.

With my two large rolling suit cases i passed the gate and stopped to look around. There was no imperfection on the lawn or anywhere else for that matter. The buildings were tall and antique, painted with a coffee brown color and accents in white. the grass was a green like no other i has ever seen, and coming from forks.. that says a lot.

Money rich students in there uniforms, ahem, expensive uniforms were lounging around. they all looked like super models, all high class; they've been doing this for years. They were most likely on lunch break. Lucky me to have come in the middle of my senior year. a cold gust of wind shook me out of my observances and i gathered my things and headed towards the main office building.

As antique as the buildings look outside, the same cannot be said for the inside. The floors were a polished black marble and the desk a silver that could also be used as a mirror. everything was computerized, apple being their main sponsor by the looks of it. I walked up to the desk and a blond women who belonged in the pages of vogue met me with a sour face and the typical arched eyebrow that just screamed who the hell are you'. Her age was impossible to tell, thanks to her millions of dollars in plastic surgery.

"Hello Ms...." i looked down at her name tag, it read Daniells, "Ms. Daniells, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I arrived today to attend this school? I believe Giles spoke with you earlier."  
Ms. Daniells eyes widened in recognition and her raised eyebrow was replaced with a smile which exposed her pearly whites.

"Ms. Swan!! Oh my, how rude of me to not have recognized you! it's just your clothes makes me think your some one of um... lesser class. Yes that's it, lesser class. We've been expecting you for quite a while, my dear. I have everything ready for you. Here are your class schedule, dorm key, school credit card, ID, back pack, planner and,"she reached back for something in the back room. She came out with a large duffel bag, embedded with the school seal, a shield and inside a cross with a rose vine twining around it; very intricate. "This bag here contains your uniforms, four skirts, 8 pairs of socks, 4 short sleeve shirts, 4 long sleeved shirts, 3 vests, 2 sweaters and a pair of gym clothes with a jacket. Your parents took care of all the costs already." She handed the bag over with a smile still in place. "Your dorm is located at Masen. Its the building in front of the priest building."

"Priest building? you mean the church?" I was a bit confused.

"No dear. Apart from high school education, here we have a school were men study to become priest. Their graduating ceremony is very special, it happens every 5 years, you're lucky that you'll to be able to witness it this year." I just nodded, intrigued with all the things this school offers to people. "Well i'm going to get settled in now, thank you for everything Ms. Daniells."

"Anytime Ms. Swan. If you have any problem or questions, come talk to me. Enjoy your stay at St. Brendon Preparatory High school."

With that i headed once again towards the door, before i fully opened the door, Ms. Daniells called out again.

"Oh and Ms. Swan.."

"Yes?"

"Take good care of yourself."

Her eyes were not light as they were before, instead they had become a darker shade.  
Warning and fear, for what i do not know, were present in her eyes. I simply nodded once again and scampered out into the fresh air. I looked around, the sun had set quite a bit, it was probably around 5pm. I didn t realize it took me so long in there.

I should have known with Ms. Daniells warning that i should be careful, that i should watch what i do. But back then i didn t think that good old Isabella Swan, with her strict set of rules, would get into any type of predicament.

It was only a matter of time before Isabella Swan was proven wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sORRY!

i need a beta that will have a lot of time on their hands to help me with the story. If you're interested PM me please. 


End file.
